Compassos
by Sweet Nightangel
Summary: Entre passos de dança e lágrimas, Andromeda Black escreveu sua história. Songfic.


N/A: Songfic com a música See a Little Light, da Belinda.

_"És responsável por aquilo que cativas" ___

_Stay alone in my room __  
__Every moment passing too soon __  
__Watch the candles burn into the night __  
__Fall into a dream __  
__Wake up and everything´s the same __  
__A second older but alone just like a child ___

_Jeté, Assemblée, Arabesque. _  
Os passos delicados a desafiavam. Equilíbrio era fundamental para qualquer bailarina, mas infelizmente não era seu forte.   
Estava no chão outra vez.  
Fechou os olhos, ignorando a dor que tomava conta do seu tornozelo, ignorando a voz desdenhosa de sua irmã mais velha em sua mente, lhe dizendo que por mais que tentasse, jamais dançaria bem o bastante.  
Estava com dezoito anos, dançava desde os nove. Simplesmente não era possível estar errando os passos básicos.   
Levantou-se devagar, reprimindo o gemido. _Jeté, Assemblée, Arabesque._   
Fechou os olhos, sentindo cada passo de cada vez. Cada movimento tinha vida própria, e ela precisava demonstrar essa vida.  
_Pas couru, Fouetté._   
Não cairia dessa vez. Não podia cair.  
Estava tão presa a sua própria dança, a seus próprios pensamentos, que não notou o par de olhos azulados que a observavam.  
- Por que você não dança com música?  
Parou de dançar imediatamente, e se virou, mas não abriu os olhos. Ainda não decidira se estava incomodada ou alegre por ele estar ali, e seu olhar poderia traí-la em ambos os casos.   
Conhecia o dono daquela voz bem demais para ter alguma dúvida de quem era.  
- Porque preciso me concentrar nos passos da música, dançar com ela.  
- Como assim?  
Ela sentiu o interesse na voz dele. Sorriu por dentro, satisfeita.  
- Primeiro, eu ouço a música sem dançar. Assim, conheço seu ritmo. Depois, vejo os passos que compõem a dança, e os treino. Apenas depois, com a música, uno a coreografia ao ritmo.  
- Não torna tudo mais difícil?  
- Eu acho mais fácil.  
Foi quando se permitiu olhar para ele. Analisar demoradamente as íris nem verdes, nem azuis, os traços finos que compunham seu rosto, e os cabelos negros e lisos. Perceber a sobrancelha direita levemente arqueada, numa típica ironia da parte dele.   
Rodolphus Lestrange jamais poderia ser dado como alguém que se interessasse por ballet. Contudo, ali estava ele, conversando tranqüilamente sobre o assunto.  
- Sua concepção de dificuldade é estranha, Andromeda.  
- Não. É a sua concepção que não está adequada a visão da dança, Rodolphus. Você não tem como entender. Às vezes, o mais simples é o mais demorado.  
Ele deu de ombros.  
- Talvez não tenha como entender mesmo. Para mim tudo que é rápido, caminha junto do que é simples.  
- E você gosta de coisas simples, então.  
- Pelo contrário. Admiro o que é complicado. Por isso que gosto de ver você dançar.  
Foi a vez de ela arquear a sobrancelha.  
- O que quer dizer com isso?  
- Apenas que admiro ballet, pois sei que não é uma dança simples. Não são apenas passos dados ao acaso. Tudo em um significado, creio eu.  
Ela assentiu.  
- É verdade.  
- Então, –ele sorriu –o ballet conta histórias através dos movimentos. Eu aprecio isso.  
Ela sorriu também, levemente, afastando um fio de cabelo negro que caíra do coque para o rosto. Podia ficar ali apenas observando-o sorrir para ela, enquanto falava sobre dança.  
- Não vai voltar a dançar, Andie?  
Ela aumentou o sorriso.  
- Se você ficar assistindo agora, não vai ter graça depois que me ver dançando com a música.  
- Pelo contrário. Vou apreciar ainda mais, pois vou lembrar de cada passo que você está dando agora. Vou ver o esforço que você empenhou na dança mais do que veria se visse apenas o resultado final.  
- Você gosta de ver as etapas de algo, então.  
Não era uma pergunta, nem exatamente algo direcionado a ele. A morena tinha dito aquilo mais para si mesma.  
Mas ele sorriu ao responder.  
- Você sabe que sim.  
E ela recomeçou a dançar.  
_Jeté, Assemblée, Arabesque. ___

_If you just give me a sign __  
__To live and not to die ___

_Coupé, Pas de chat, Derrière_   
- Você está gastando muito tempo aqui, não acha?  
- Então, por que vem me ver ao invés de ficar com sua noiva?  
Rodolphus não respondeu, apenas sorriu levemente.  
- Bella não aprecia a dança, não é mesmo?   
- Ela não gosta muito.  
O que era lamentável, na opinião de Andromeda. A irmã mais velha era a bailarina mais espetacular que ela já vira. Bellatrix parecia movida por algo maior do que ela quando dançava.   
O dom que ela própria sempre desejara ter, e jamais conseguira. E que a irmã sempre gostava de lembrar que era algo que ela jamais possuiria. Andromeda sempre caía durante os ensaios quando eram crianças, e seus pais insistiram que suas três filhas aprendessem a dançar; Bellatrix jamais.  
Era quase irônico que a irmã com menor talento fosse a mais apaixonada por aquela arte.  
Mas Rodolphus provavelmente não sabia disso. Via a dança com os olhos de alguém de fora daquele delicado mundo de movimentos e melodias.  
E ele jamais vira Bella dançar.  
- Então, Andromeda Black, a dança é algo que eu posso apreciar apenas com você.  
Ela ficou em silêncio, atingida pelas palavras dele. A dança era sua única ligação estrita com ele, o único momento em que ela era a única atenção das íris azul-esverdeada a sua frente.  
- Mas você não dança... –as palavras saíram incertas, quase temerosas.  
Acostumara-se com a presença constante dele ali, com os olhos dele a seguindo, curiosos. Por um instante, teve medo que suas palavras o afastassem.  
Ele não notou, ou pareceu não notar.  
- Mas acho algo belo de se ver, mesmo não participando. –ele ficou alguns instantes em silêncio, como se ponderasse se valia a pena acrescentar. –Belo e intocável.  
Ela olhou para ele inquisitiva. Rodolphus apenas sorriu.

_Then I could see a little light __  
__I could find some piece of mind __  
__I don´t know where you are __  
__Maybe near or maybe far __  
__I just need a little light ___

_Entrechat quatre, Devant, Assemblée_   
- E então, você finalmente está dançando com música.  
A bailarina parou de imediato.  
- Já lhe pedi para não me interromper dessa maneira, Rodolphus.  
Ela se voltou para ele, sem saber se estava irritada ou satisfeita com a presença dele ali. Ambos os sentimentos lhe eram comuns a respeito do cunhado, e misturavam-se em um só, deixando uma queimação estranha dentro do peito.  
Ele continuou sem lhe dar atenção, entretanto.  
- Bella me contou uma coisa interessante hoje...  
Ela arqueou a sobrancelha, sem entender.  
- Vai me deixar entrar no salão de música ou não?   
Andromeda aumentou a expressão de descrença.  
- Você nunca pediu minha permissão para fazer isso.  
- Porque eu não sabia que eu era a única pessoa que você permitia que assistisse seus ensaios.  
A jovem mordeu o lábio com força, sentindo o rosto arder. Subitamente a sensação de que algo queimava em seu peito pareceu aumentar e passou também para a boca do estômago. Ele não podia saber daquilo.  
Mas conteve-se em amaldiçoar a irmã mais velha apenas em pensamento.  
Respirou fundo, tentando disfarçar o constrangimento, parecendo irritada.  
- Você é o único que se interessa, apenas isso. Cissy prefere o piano. Bella aprecia música apenas como ouvinte, segundo ela mesma.  
Em seguida deu de ombros, como se tentasse dizer algo casual.  
Ambos sabiam que não era.  
- É uma pena, então.  
- O quê?  
- Eu vou te pedir para dançar outra vez.  
Ela sorriu felinamente.  
- Como se você nunca fizesse isso, não é mesmo?   
Rodolphus balançou a cabeça.  
- O pedido de hoje é diferente.  
- Sim? –o sarcasmo do sorriso aumentou –Algum passo em especial?  
- Para ser sincero, não.  
- Então, qual é a grande diferença?  
Lentamente, ele se posicionou em frente a ela. Andromeda continuou o encarando. O cinza dos seus olhos contra a cor meio verde, meio azul dos dele.  
- Você sempre dança para si mesma, ou para um público invisível. Hoje, Andie, eu quero que você dance para mim.  
Fora um erro olhar diretamente nos olhos dele, agora ela não tinha como fugir. Não tinha como fingir que não estava abalada. Não tinha nem mesmo como recusar o pedido.  
- Por mim, tudo bem.  
Não havia como impedir que sua voz saísse mais trêmula do que gostaria.  
Respirou fundo e fechou os olhos. Coincidência ou não, a vitrola estava começando a tocar uma música nova. Uma das suas favoritas.  
Sissone, Pas marché, Detourné. Cada movimento, cada passo, era essencial. Lembrou-se da voz de Cissy em sua mente, lhe dizendo que ela sempre dançava melhor quando não se prendia a passos, deixava a música fluir. A capacidade de dançar sem precisar de passos pré-determinados era a vantagem que possuía sobre quase todas as bailarinas que conhecia, inclusive Bella. Era a hora de seguir o conselho da irmã mais nova, e se deixar levar.  
Rodolphus. Ele lhe pedira para que ela dançasse para ele, e exclusivamente para ele. Jamais poderiam compartilhar do mesmo mundo, mas ela poderia deixar que ele visse o seu, através da dança. Podia deixar que ele penetrasse no seu universo, ainda que por poucos instantes, ainda que apenas como um observador.  
Deixou a música percorrer o corpo, guiando seus movimentos, preenchendo-a por dentro a ponto de transbordar, e se transformar nos passos.  
_Elever, Chainé._   
Livre. Por aqueles poucos momentos de liberdade, permitiu-se abrir os olhos e visualizar Rodolphus fascinado. O brilho dos olhos dele a seguindo em cada gesto foi o que a incentivou, com um sorriso felino, a aproximar-se. _Tour Piqué._   
Passos ao redor dele. Para ele.  
Estava próxima o suficiente para que, se o moreno fosse um bailarino, estendesse a mão e o convidasse para dançar com ele. Desejou poder compartilhar seu universo particular com ele, seus segredos, sua visão de mundo. Levá-lo a participar de tudo isso através de sua dança.  
E sem se dar conta do que pretendia até que o gesto acontecesse, estendeu-lhe a mão, os olhos fixando-se por um instante nos deles enquanto girava.  
Pela primeira vez desde que haviam se conhecido, Andromeda notou uma expressão de surpresa no rosto do cunhado. O que não o impediu de segurar a mão dela antes que a morena recuasse.   
Ela parou numa meia volta, e voltou o rosto para as íris azulados dele. Fascínio. Ele estava fascinado por sua dança. Ela estava fascinada pela forma com que ele agia a respeito disso.  
E no meio disso, Andromeda percebeu outro sentimento que não pudera discernir antes. Desejo.  
Assim, quando Rodolphus puxou-a de encontro a ele, ela não se permitiu recuar, nem fechar os olhos. Azul esverdeado contra o cinza.   
O sorriso de ironia de seu rosto desapareceu; o dele não estava lá havia um bom tempo.  
Não podia ceder. Mas, mais do que tudo, desejava fazer isso. Fechar os olhos e permitir que os lábios se encontrassem admitiria que ele poderia, permanentemente, ser o centro da sua dança.  
E quando resolveu fazer isso, a música parou. O disco acabara.   
O silêncio os atingiu como um cristal quebrado no chão faria em outra situação. O encanto acabou junto da melodia.  
E Andromeda voltou a sorrir, se afastando delicadamente.  
- Espero que tenha gostado da apresentação.  
- Mais do que você pode imaginar, Andie. Mais do que você pode imaginar.

_Hear a clock ticking __  
__On a life that could have meaning __  
__If I could find the love light in your eyes __  
__See a million people __  
__Everyone's so lonely __  
__But we don't have to be alone tonight ___

_Developpé, Echappé, En i'air._   
Chovia. O barulho dos pingos d'água na janela se misturavam à música e lhe trazia uma sensação reconfortante.   
- Está um pouco frio para estar com essa roupa fina, não acha?  
Suspirou, de costas para ele. Há quanto tempo ele estaria ali, parado, a assistindo? A porta não devia fazer barulho quando aberta?  
- A dança me aquece.  
- É a sua única forma de se aquecer, não é mesmo?  
- Do que está falando?  
Ela estremeceu ao ouvir que ele fechava a porta atrás de si.   
Ouviu os passos leves dele em direção a ela. Não se virou, entretanto.  
- Eu gostaria que você dançasse para mim, outra vez.  
- Por quê?  
A voz não saiu tão firme quanto ela gostaria. Não tinha coragem para voltar-se para ele.  
Sentiu um toque leve nos seus cabelos. O peito queimava tanto por dentro, que parecia que explodiria. Ansiedade, irritação e desejo.  
E quando ele sussurrou em seu ouvido, ela sentiu que segurava a respiração.  
- Porque você estava maravilhosa aquele dia.  
Andromeda estremeceu outra vez. Virou-se lentamente, incerta.  
- A mesma música?  
- Uma mais longa, por favor.  
Ela assentiu com a cabeça e foi até a vitrola, colocando o disco no começo.  
_Écarté, Gran jaté en tournant, Plié_. Os passos não eram mais aqueles simples. Havia uma leve provocação em meio a delicadeza, um leve traço de perigo em sua liberdade. Não devia deixar que ele a observasse daquela maneira. Não devia permitir que ele fosse o centro de sua dança. Não outra vez.  
Por dentro, Andromeda sentia que estava tremendo. Rodolphus havia dito que achava sua dança maravilhosa. E para ela, isso era tão ou mais importante do que se ele tivesse dito que a achava maravilhosa num sentido geral.  
Então, decidira que o surpreenderia. Dançaria da forma mais perfeita que já dançara. Apenas para que ele pudesse admirá-la ainda mais.  
_Pas de __ciseaux__, Manége, Temps de flèche_. A música a envolvia por dentro e a aquecia por fora. Ao mesmo tempo que a ansiedade fazia com que buscasse ser o mais delicada e precisa, bela... e intocável, como uma vez o próprio Rodolphus definira o ballet.  
_Jeté, Assemblée, Arabesque._ Estava próxima a ele de forma a parecer próxima e inalcançável. Assim como ela se sentia a respeito da perfeição.  
Assim como ela se sentia a respeito dele.  
_Chainé, Reverence._   
E quando a música parou, dando lugar a uma nova melodia, e Andromeda parou de dançar, a jovem esperava que a magia acabasse, da mesma forma que na outra ocasião.  
Mas a música que tomara o lugar da outra não permitia que isso ocorresse. Ainda havia algo no ar, a cada nota que tocava, que parecia vibrar dentro de si.  
Rodolphus a observava em silêncio, os olhos de cor indefinida sem expressar sentimento algum. A jovem sentiu que o rosto queimava. Será que o moreno não gostara da sua dança? Será que ela falhara em algum passo sem perceber?  
Ele caminhou lentamente até ela, o rosto frio. Apenas quando estavam a menos de dois palmos de distância, ela o ouviu sussurrar.  
- Você é perfeita, Andromeda.  
Ela fechou os olhos quando sentiu o rosto do moreno se aproximar do seu. A pulsação estava acelerada quando os lábios dele tocaram os seus. Primeiro suavemente, depois com uma intensidade que a surpreendeu, a trazendo para junto de si com a mesma ansiedade que ela sentia, o mesmo desespero. O mesmo desejo.  
Naquela tarde, a morena descobriu uma nova dança. Uma dança criada a partir de duas pessoas, cuja melodia era feita sussurros e gemidos. Uma dança em que ela podia deixar Rodolphus conduzi-la nos passos, a dança na qual ele não era apenas um observador, mas parte essencial. Uma dança tão bela quanto o ballet.  
Estava anoitecendo quando, abraçada ao moreno, olhando a chuva cair lá fora, Andromeda sentia-se como em um sonho. Um sonho no qual ela não gostaria de acordar nunca. O disco terminara de tocar, mas pela primeira vez, o silêncio no salão de música não estava incomodando-a.  
- Por que você gosta tanto de ballet, Andie?  
A voz dele tão próxima a seu ouvido tirou-a de seus pensamentos. Não, não era um sonho. O calor que sentia vindo da pele dele era real demais.  
Ela fechou os olhos, respirando profundamente antes de falar. Nunca dividira aquela informação com ninguém, nem mesmo suas irmãs.  
E quando a voz saiu, estava visivelmente emocionada.  
- Porque o ballet, de todas as danças, é a única que os passos não se prendem apenas ao chão. É uma dança que desafia a terra e o ar. O ballet, de certa forma, é a dança que representa liberdade. - E... –ela ficou alguns instantes em silêncio – é a única coisa que faz com que eu me sinta livre também.  
Ele não disse nada. Andromeda não precisava se virar para saber que ele sorria.  
- E você, Roddie? Qual é a arte principal pra você?   
Ela ouviu um risinho de sarcasmo e se voltou para ele. Havia uma expressão divertida nos olhos azulados.  
- Você gosta de desenhos, Andie?  
Ela acenou com a cabeça.  
O moreno então soltou delicadamente o abraço, e se dirigiu à janela. Mais por curiosidade do que qualquer outra coisa, ela o seguiu.  
Não pode conter o riso quando viu o que ele estava fazendo.  
A chuva havia deixado as janelas úmidas, e o vapor se acumulara no vidro. E Rodolphus usara esse vapor para fazer um desenho em especial. Uma sapatilha.  
De repente, Andromeda sentiu vontade de chorar.

_Then I could see a little light __  
__I could find some piece of mind __  
__I don´t know where you are __  
__Maybe near or maybe far __  
__I just need a little light ___

_Brisé, Glissade, Pas de cheval._   
- Quem é Ted Tonks?  
A voz dele soava inquisitiva. Ela respirou fundo antes de se virar e encará-lo.  
- Por que o interesse?  
- Bella me falou que ele está te escrevendo com freqüência.   
Bellatrix, sempre Bellatrix. O que a irmã mais velha tinha a ver com a sua vida, afinal?  
- Um amigo meu, que conheci em Hogwarts. Por quê?  
- Porque, segundo a sua irmã, ele não passa de um sangue-ruim.  
- E daí?  
Andromeda perguntou, com leveza na voz. Já esperava que ele crispasse os lábios em fúria com aquilo. Desejava que ele fizesse isso, na verdade.  
- E daí? Andromeda Black, o que todos nós temos feito para impedir que gente como essa pare de freqüentar nosso meio?   
Ela revirou os olhos. Como se ela já não estivesse cansada de saber sobre os Comensais da Morte. Sua irmã e Rodolphus pertenciam àquele círculo que prezava o sangue-puro da raça bruxa. Nem que para isso precisassem usar meios que, ao menos para ela, eram desumanos.  
No momento, eles estavam prestes a desencadear uma guerra no mundo bruxo, e satisfeitos com isso. Andromeda já vira o líder deles em uma ocasião em que seus pais, apoiadores fiéis do grupo, o chamaram para uma festa da família. Um homem que se auto-denominava Lord Voldemort. A morena jamais saberia explicar exatamente o motivo, mas não gostara dele. E muito menos da devoção que era prestada em torno da sua figura.  
Mas não poderia dizer nada daquilo a Rodolphus. Não quando ele prestava a mesma lealdade e devoção que todos no seu circulo prestavam àquele homem.  
- Ao meu ver, Ted é tão bruxo quanto eu ou você.  
- Jamais torne a dizer isso! –ele elevou o tom de voz –Jamais me compare alguém com sangue tão imundo!  
A morena não reagiu, já esperava uma atitude assim. Bella costumava se comportar de maneira bem pior.  
E foi justamente sua falta de reação que fez o cunhado baixar o tom, quando perguntou novamente. Não que a pergunta fosse menos incisiva que antes.  
- Por que ainda conversa com ele?  
- Porque Ted entrou, logo depois de se formar, para o Ballet Bruxo de Londres.  
O que era exatamente o que ela gostaria de ter feito, se não fosse a negativa de seus pais e os comentários irônicos de Bella, dizendo que, por mais que tentasse, ela jamais conseguiria um lugar ali, na maior companhia de dança bruxa da Grã-Bretanha.  
Rodolphus ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes, como se a analisasse. O rosto sem expressão era traído pelos olhos, que faiscavam de fúria. Andromeda decidiu que apreciava aquilo. O cunhado percebera que estava em terreno perigoso.  
- Ao menos, a que Casa ele pertenceu? – ele perguntou, com voz menos ofensiva.  
- Hufflepuff.  
Ela não pode evitar o sorriso de ironia ao responder. Assim como ele não conseguiu disfarçar a expressão de um misto de surpresa e desagrado.  
- Por Merlim, Andie! Onde você anda com a cabeça? Além de um sangue-ruim, ele é Hufflepuff?  
A morena ficou em silencio, se divertindo com a expressão nos olhos dele. Cada palavra não dita estava ali. E ela sabia que, ao menos uma parte delas, eram verdadeiras.  
Andromeda também zombara de sangues-ruins e Hufflepuffs durante boa parte dos anos que passara em Hogwarts.  
Até que por um acidente com os seus horários, acabara virando colega de Aritimancia de Ted Tonks, em seu sexto ano. Não que isso tivesse acabado com a zombaria, na verdade.  
- Qual é o problema com isso?  
Rodolphus riu, cínico.  
- Todos sabem o problema dos Hufflepuffs, Andie. –quando ela abriu a boca para retrucar, ele ergueu a mão –Não precisa me dizer nada. Hufllepuff é uma casa para pessoas que, simplesmente, não possuem casa. O seu amiguinho provavelmente é uma daquelas pessoas que gostam de ver saídas para tudo o que existe, mas não é capaz de tomar essa saída por si mesmo. Está sempre em cima do muro, com medo de acabar tomando uma atitude errada. Ele é sincero, é claro, com todos, exceto ele mesmo. E gosta de trabalhar atrás do palco, por detrás da cena, preparando as coisas para permitir que os artistas brilhem, dando o suporte. Ele nunca vai tomar um lugar como personagem principal, porque, simplesmente, essa não é a sua função. Mesmo que tenha alcançado alguma posição, dificilmente será de destaque. Porque falta coragem, inteligência e ambição para tanto. Ele é uma pessoa mediana. E nada é mais medíocre do que ser mediano.  
O esgar das palavras dele foi tão forte que Andromeda, mesmo sem querer, não pode deixar de sentir raiva. Especialmente porque Ted era exatamente assim.  
- E se eu lhe dissesse que o Chapéu Seletor tentou me enviar para a Hufflepuff?  
Perguntou, em tom de desafio, apenas para ver a reação dele.   
Rodolphus deu uma risadinha de desdém.  
- Eu lhe diria que está mentindo, minha querida.  
- E por que estaria? –retorquiu Andromeda, entre dentes.  
O moreno começou a caminhar levemente, indo em sua direção.   
- Porque não é apenas Bella que me fala sobre o seu interesse pela dança. Narcissa comentou sobre a sua vontade de entrar para a Companhia Londrina. Como seus pais te proibiram, você passa todas as suas tardes aqui. Não só para descontar a frustração; como para se aperfeiçoar ao máximo, uma vez que Bella julga que você não é uma grande bailarina. Aposto que quando se sentir segura o bastante, irá fazer o teste para entrar no Grupo, nem que seja para mostrar aos outros, e a si mesma, que é capaz. Estou certo?   
Andromeda mordeu o lábio com força, mas assentiu. Um misto de ódio e surpresa a preenchia. Pelas irmãs, que falavam tanto da sua vida pelas suas costas, justamente para ele. E principalmente, por cada palavra que Rodolphus dizia ser verdadeira.   
Ele sorria, vitorioso. E passando a mão de leve pelos cabelos dela, disse:  
- Você é uma Slytherin de corpo e alma, Andie. Nasceu para brilhar e sabe disso.  
Por um instante, Andromeda teve vontade de fechar os olhos e permitir que os lábios de Rodolphus tocassem os seus, e a conduzisse para a dança que pertencia apenas aos dois.  
Mas o que fez foi dar um passo para trás, o encarando friamente.   
- E é por isso que prefere se casar com Bellatrix?  
A voz dela estava vazia de emoção, mas Andromeda pôde perceber que suas palavras o atingiram mais daquela maneira, do que se ela estivesse perguntado aquilo em meio a lágrimas.  
- Então, tudo isso são ciúmes, Andromeda?  
Ela sorriu cinicamente.  
- Não fui eu quem entrou nesta sala querendo satisfações sobre as pessoas com quem me correspondo, Roddie.  
- Eu estou preocupado, sim, se você quer saber. Preocupado com o fato que uma meninazinha possa arruinar sua vida e o nome da sua família.  
Os olhos dele faiscavam com algo muito semelhante ao ódio. Andromeda jamais tinha visto aquela expressão no olhar dele. Era aterrorizador, na verdade.  
O que não significava que ela não apreciasse.  
- Você vai casar com a minha irmã, e salvará o nome da família, caso algo aconteça.  
- Então, você planeja algo.  
Não era uma pergunta.  
- Quem sabe?  
- Andromeda, o que você pretende?  
A voz dele era incisiva. Ela fingiu não notar.  
- Diga-me, Rodolphus, qual o futuro que eu tenho nessa casa?  
Ele arqueou a sobrancelha.  
- Do quê está falando?  
- Em ficar aqui, sem crescer em absolutamente nada, até que meus pais arrumem um casamento com alguém de uma respeitável família sangue-puro? Bella gosta de você, Cissy ama o Lucius. Mas, para mim, essa idéia é simplesmente desprezível.  
- O casamento?  
- Não exatamente. Mas o fato de me casar com alguém que meus pais escolham para mim. Porque sei que vou odiar essa pessoa.  
- Como pode ter tanta certeza?  
Porque te amo, era o que ela gostaria de responder.  
Mas apenas balançou a cabeça.  
- Porque essa deveria ser uma escolha apenas minha, não?  
Ele não respondeu.

_If I could see a little light __  
__If I could find some piece of mind __  
__If you just give me a sign __  
__I could see a little light ___

_Battement frappé, Soutenu, Failli_   
- Meus parabéns.  
Mesmo sem se virar, ela podia sentir a surpresa que, subitamente, devia ter tomado conta da face dele.  
Era a primeira vez que ela mostrava ter conhecimento da presença dele ali antes que o moreno se pronunciasse.  
Aprendera a ouvir os passos leves pelo corredor, mesmo que para isso sua atenção se desviasse da dança. Não se importava. Estava trancada ali desde a manhã mesmo. O corpo já estava exausto, Cissy já tentara lhe tirar dali pelo menos três vezes, sem sucesso.  
- Obrigado.  
Ela se virou. Rodolphus estava frio. Simplesmente. Não havia sinal da alegria que ele devia aparentar.  
Silêncio. Ele apenas a encarava. Ela mordia o lábio com mais força do que o normal. O sentimento de algo queimando em seu peito dessa vez subia até sua garganta, a sufocando. Piscou, para impedir que os olhos lacrimejassem demais.  
- Você não vai dançar?  
A voz dele também estava impassível. Andromeda balançou a cabeça.  
- Eu estava dançando até você chegar.  
- Você não costumava se importar com a minha presença aqui. Falando nisso...  
Ele lhe estendeu um pacote. A morena franziu a testa, e o encarou friamente.  
- Você já me deu meu presente de aniversário ontem, Rodolphus.  
Aliás, ele lhe dera dois presentes. E pelo menos um deles, ela definitivamente não gostaria de ter recebido.  
Ele balançou a cabeça.  
-Aquilo não foi um presente, foi uma lembrança. O verdadeiro presente eu gostaria de entregar agora, quando estivesse a sós com você.  
Ainda com expressão desconfiada, ela pegou o pacote delicado e o abriu.  
Teve de segurar uma expressão de surpresa, e as lágrimas que tomaram mais força do que ela gostaria.  
Sapatilhas. De um branco delicado, puro e brilhante. O tecido extremamente macio, de sapatilhas caras, usadas apenas por profissionais.  
E para alguém que dançava com sapatilhas gastas havia meses, pois seus pais estavam decididos a não incentivá-la a continuar dançando, não poderia haver presente maior.   
Não podia conter a gratidão ao passar os dedos pelo presente, fazendo com que, pelo menos por alguns instantes, se esquecesse complemente do ódio que estava sentindo pela pessoa que a presenteara.  
- Obrigada, elas... elas são lindas...  
- Você as merece, Andromeda.  
Por mais simples que fossem aquelas palavras, Andromeda pôde perceber o que não fora dito através delas. Foi o que fez com que o ódio voltasse.  
- Sim, é uma consolação, não é mesmo?  
Ele arqueou a sobrancelha.  
- Do que está falando?  
- Não seja estúpido, Rodolphus.  
- Andromeda, eu...  
Ela ergueu os olhos das sapatilhas, fixando-se nas íris dele.   
Completamente contra sua vontade, sentiu uma lágrima escorrer pela sua face.   
- Por que no dia do meu aniversário, Rodolphus, por quê?   
- Bella me pediu.  
Rodolphus não mentiria a respeito daquilo. Não havia motivos para isso.  
O casamento. O maldito casamento tivera a data marcada ontem, no seu aniversário de dezenove anos. Bellatrix sabia que aquilo a atingiria. De alguma forma, a irmã mais velha sabia. Do contrário, não teria feito aquilo.  
Mais uma vez, Bella lhe mostrava que possuía o que Andromeda mais desejava. O dom de dançar... e Rodolphus.  
- Você poderia ter negado.  
A voz dela estava firme, mas ela tremia por dentro.  
- E havia motivos?  
- Talvez por alguma consideração que você pudesse ter.  
- Estou falando em motivos que não denunciassem o que há entre nós. –ele disse, sério.  
- Não há nada entre nós, Rodolphus.  
- Então por que está tão furiosa por causa do meu casamento com sua irmã?  
- Porque você não a ama.  
- Como pode ter tanta certeza disso?  
Andromeda engoliu em seco. Não iria chorar não frente dele. Não podia.  
- Não tenho. Apenas não vejo amor na forma com que você a trata.  
- Não costumo demonstrar o que sinto.  
- Eu sei.  
O silêncio era, mais do que nunca, completo e incômodo. O disco terminar de tocar sua última canção.  
Sem dizer nada, Andromeda foi até ele, e colocou outro na vitrola. A música recomeçou.  
Pra sua completa surpresa, ela ouviu Rodolphus suspirar atrás de si.  
- Andie, eu...  
- Não precisa dizer nada, Rodolphus.  
- ...e se eu te pedisse em noivado?  
Lentamente, ela se virou, sem acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Talvez fosse apenas impressão. Não havia nenhuma expressão nos olhos dele, afinal.  
- Eu estou ouvindo bem?  
Ele rolou os olhos. Parecia estar fazendo um esforço imenso para dizer aquilo. Se não estivesse tão furiosa, provavelmente Andromeda apreciaria aquilo.  
- E se eu desmanchasse o noivado com Bellatrix, e pedisse a sua mão em casamento?  
Um sorriso maldoso percorreu seus lábios quando perguntou.  
- Oras, você não ama Bella?  
- Não.  
Andromeda piscou com força. Devia estar sonhando, simplesmente.  
Mas não estava. Os seus batimentos cardíacos não estariam tão fortes se fosse apenas um sonho. Sua garganta não arderia tanto a cada palavra que pronunciava, incerta, temendo pela resposta.  
- E você me ama?  
- Talvez. Você me ama, Andromeda?  
Maldito. A deixara completamente desarmada.  
Qualquer resposta seria perigosa. No fim, a resposta saiu mais trêmula do que a morena gostaria. Mas menos temerosa do que seria, se ela respondesse a verdade.  
- Talvez.  
Ele sorriu levemente.  
- Então, não há problemas.  
Mas, ao menos para Andromeda, havia sim. A começar pela fúria da sua irmã; e para completar...  
- Rodolphus, antes, tem uma coisa que quero saber.  
- Sim?  
Ela encarou fixamente os olhos dele, tentando mais uma vez definir de que cor eram, realmente, as íris dele. Assim como tentava descobrir quem realmente era Rodolphus Lestrange.  
- Se eu me casasse com você, eu seria livre para dançar? Você me disse certa vez que eu nasci para brilhar. Quero saber se você me daria essa chance, de verdade.  
Ela quase podia ler os pensamentos dele. E quando os lábios se moveram lentamente, a resposta foi pouco mais do que um sussurro.  
- Não.  
A dor em seu peito se tornou quase insuportável. Respirando fundo, como se juntasse forças, a morena tirou a fita negra de seda que prendia os seus cabelos, desmanchando o coque e deixando que os fios desabassem sobre as suas costas. E caminhou lentamente até Rodolphus, sentindo os passos, um de cada vez, como se dançasse. Mas infelizmente, era a dança mais dolorosa de sua vida.   
Quando estava próxima o bastante, aproximou os lábios dos dele em um beijo. Desesperado, angustiado. Apaixonado.  
Afastou-se lentamente, sem tirar os olhos dos dele, enquanto colocava a fita na mão dele, e a fechava.  
- Então, Roddie, isso é o máximo que pode haver entre nós.  
Os olhos dele se desviaram dos dela para a fita, e se voltaram para o rosto da cunhada novamente. Sem expressão alguma.  
- Agora, Rodolphus, se você puder me dar licença... eu preciso ficar sozinha para ensaiar.  
Ele abriu a boca para protestar, mas balançou a cabeça e a fechou novamente, assentindo. E saiu dali sem dizer uma palavra.   
Apenas quando o barulho dos passos no corredor estavam distantes demais para ser ouvidos, e a morena se viu completamente sozinha, Andromeda se permitiu chorar.

_I don´t know where you are __  
__Maybe near or maybe far __  
__I could see a little light __  
__If I could see a little light __  
__I could see a little light ___

_En dehors, Relevé, Glissade dessous_   
- Muito bom, senhorita Black. Muito bom.  
Ela sorriu e fez uma reverência. Estava cansada, mas satisfeita.   
Desceu do palco lentamente, pensando em cada momento de descanso que teria após mais um dia de ensaios puxados. Sua estréia seria dentro de um mês, e precisava estar perfeita. No momento, aquilo não passava de um rápido intervalo.  
De todos os seus colegas da Companhia, um, em especial, lhe sorria.  
Era um rapaz comum, de cabelos castanhos e olhos azul-claros. Mas o sorriso dele a fazia sentir-se aquecida por dentro.  
- Você estava ótima, Andie.  
- Obrigada, Ted.  
- A sua roupa para a apresentação ficou pronta, segundo Anne. Você quer vê-la?  
Ela assentiu, e se encaminharam para o camarim. Lá, Andromeda teve vontade de chorar.  
A tule branca era perfeita. Formaria um lindo par com as suas sapatilhas brancas, que ainda não havia usado em apresentações. As sapatilhas que Rodolphus lhe dera.   
Lembrar-se dele era tão doloroso quanto tentar tirá-lo da sua cabeça.  
Sua fuga não demorara mais de um mês depois que o casamento dele com Bella fora marcado. Andromeda estava decidida que, uma vez que iria perdê-lo de qualquer maneira, ao menos não assistiria a confirmação daquilo. Então, decidiu perseguir seu sonho. Fora a sua escolha, afinal. O homem que amava ou o seu futuro como bailarina. Mas não tinha coragem para ver aquilo expresso no casamento do moreno com sua irmã.   
Andromeda sempre seria uma Slytherin, afinal.  
E Rodolphus subestimara muita coisa sobre os Hufflepuffs. Como sua amizade, lealdade e bondade. Como eles jamais deixariam alguém sem ajuda, especialmente um amigo.  
E Ted não a abandonara.  
O rapaz conseguiu um teste para ela, e, depois que a morena fora aprovada, um lugar para que ficasse. Ele era adorável. Na verdade, quase... apaixonante.  
E ao contrário de Rodolphus, ao menos Ted podia compreender o seu mundo, porque o compartilhava.  
A dança é um mundo à parte, feito de movimentos e sons, que exige muitas vezes lágrimas e sacrifícios, que apenas quem participa dele é capaz de entender. E ali, finalmente, Andromeda encontrara pessoas que a entendiam.  
Mas, mais do que tudo, encontrara sua liberdade. A liberdade que apenas dançar lhe proporcionava, transcendendo o corpo. E outro tipo de liberdade que jamais havia conhecido: o de não precisar de ordens ou controle de ninguém, além de si mesma. E amava aquilo mais do que tudo.  
Voltaram para o palco para continuar os ensaios. No fim, Andromeda conseguira provar que era uma bailarina tão boa quanto o possível. Talvez não perfeita, mas boa o suficiente para estar ali, onde queria.  
A música começou, e ela fechou os olhos, respirando fundo. Os passos começaram, lentamente. Andromeda procurou lembrar-se da tarde em que dançara da forma mais plena, para que Rodolphus a admirasse. Procurou a perfeição daqueles passos, a beleza dos movimentos. Como se estivesse dançando para ele outra vez. Apenas para ele.  
Na verdade, estava. Rodolphus jamais saberia, mas ele seria o centro da sua dança. Cada apresentação seria dedicada a ele. Lembraria-se dos traços do moreno, e das palavras dele, sempre que se superasse na sua arte. Para sempre.  
_Jeté, Assemblée, Arabesque._

_Stay alone in my room __  
__Every moment passing too soon __  
__Watch the candles burn into the night_


End file.
